1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a filter used in combination with an air circulator which includes a foam-type first stage or prefilter and a carbon-type main filter or final stage filter oriented in the intake of an air circulator with the air entering the filter through the foam-type prefilter. The carbon filter includes activated charcoal oriented between a flat screen and a corrugated screen to form the layer of charcoal into triangularshaped segments by securing alternate crests of the corrugated screen to the flat screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Filters associated with various types of circulating devices are well known and generally perform in a manner to remove paticulate material from the circulated air. Also carbon-type filters are used frequently in association with air circulating devices with such filters usually including a flat panel constructed of porous carbon material or the like. In other installations, a combination filter arrangement is employed including one type of filter element for removing particulate material and another type of filter element employing carbon and other material for removing objectionable odors and the like.